


Harvest Time

by Kiertorata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: The first steps towards settlement.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 22





	Harvest Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pauraque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/gifts).

> Written for the prompt 'harvest' for the double drabble challenge [hp-halloween](https://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/).

It's harvest time. Hermione breathes in the lung-chilling air and takes in the scene in front of her before starting to turn the ground, whizzing pumpkins and late-season aubergines into a nearby wheelbarrow. They struck it lucky finding the abandoned farmhouse with its garden and fruit trees that Luna has coaxed back to life.

Luna, whom Hermione has come to rely on like the air she breathes.

They don't know where the others are; they lost them at the Canterbury Death Eater base almost four months ago. It's hard to keep going when their hope clings to the occasional voice in the blizzard of noises they can pick up on the old radio Hermione enchanted to wizarding frequencies.

But they have to keep going.

Their makeshift home after months on the run gives some sense of continuum – it's better than living as gatherers hunting for Death Eater, anyway.

'Hermione?'

Luna's voice rings from inside the house. With grim determination, Hermione gives the garden one last look and starts wheeling the pumpkins in. Luna is waiting for her inside, sleep-tousled and smelling of apple jam.

It's time to hunt Death Eater again soon. But first, she will make pumpkin pie.


End file.
